La vida juntos
by Akirene Namikaze Sakura
Summary: Two-shot. esta es la vida después de 14 años de haberse conocido este cuarteto de amigos, narrados desde el punto de vista de Mikan y Hotaru. NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi mis amores, este es un two-shot que escribi en mis momentos de delirio es corto pero espero les guste n.n, Mikan-chan!**

**Mikan: Haaai!, Gakuen Alice no le pertenece a Akirene-san *susurra* si no ella ya hubiera hecho que hotaru-chan y yo pareciéramos conejos con tantos hijos de ruka-pyon y natsume U-.-**

**Hey! que te escuche ¬¬ *sale mikan corriendo***

* * *

**Mikan Pov.**

_Nosotros no somos exactamente una pareja perfecta, ni mucho menos la peor pareja del mundo como decía mi mejor amiga Hotaru que eramos..._

_nosotros eramos diferentes pero a la vez similares..._

_el fue el que me hizo ver la oscuridad de la vida y según el yo le hice ver la luz en la vida..._

_nos complementábamos de una manera hasta cierto punto aterradora..._

_el con sus rubíes siempre mirándome, golpeándome, aconsejándome, apoyándome... amándome..._

_yo con mucho esfuerzo lograba igualar tal amor que el me profesaba..._

_sin el sinceramente no se que haría...tal vez no hubiera sobrevivido en la Academia Alice a pesar de tener a Hotaru..._

_quizás me hubiera enamorado de alguien mas..._

_no...jamas me hubiera enamorado si no era de el..._

_de ese pervertido que siempre miraba mis bragas de una u otra forma,_

_el que siempre me insultaba cuando yo no le hacia absolutamente nada,_

_el que trataba de quemarme o a mi o a cualquier otro chico que se me acercara..._

_era tan el...y aun así...a pesar de todo lo que pasamos y que era mas fácil odiarlo...termine por amarlo con toda mi alma..._

**-Mikan...¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿porque lloras?- **un azabache de ojos rojos como el rubí y piel morena se acercaba a una castaña muy hermosa la cual estaba llorando en el balcón de su inmenso condominio el cual tenia de panorama la hermosa luna acompañada del manto de la noche y las aliadas estrellas.

**-Ugh?, por nada, no es nada...- **hablo la castaña limpiándose las lagrimas con ayuda del azabache.

**-No me mientas Mikan...¿fue Tono verdad? ese maldito!, le dije que si te tocaba otra vez...- **el azabache estaba muy molesto pero fue acallado por unos labios sobre los suyos, poco a poco se calmo y correspondió el beso el cual era dulce, tierno y lleno de amor, la castaña se separo de el dejándolo con mas ganas cosa que ella noto y comenzó a reír causando un sonrojo en el oji-carmín.

**-Eres cruel lunares- **hablo el azabache haciendo que la mujer le mirara con reproche y luego con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-Si quieres mas no causes alboroto por tus celos hasta que termine la reunión- **sentencio la joven ganando un suspiro el cual era de aceptación.

**-No puedo creer que ahora ya ni pelea pueda hacerte...¿porque siempre me sentencias con eso?- **pregunto abrazándola por la cintura.

**-Porque... es la única manera en la que me harás caso...te conozco de años y ya se que palabras usar- **ella se volteo quedando de espalda al azabache pero sin romper el "abrazo", el recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña.

**-10 años desde que estamos juntos como pareja...- **susurro el oji-carmín mientras observaba la luna en compañía de la castaña.

**-14 desde que nos conocimos, 7 desde que eramos novios y...- **recibió un cálido beso en su cuello el cual le logro sacar un suspiro.

**-Y 4 años desde que somos marido y mujer...- **la apretó mas contra si. **-De solo recordar a todos los imbéciles que querían acercarse a ti aun sabiendo que yo era tu novio me dan ganas de...- **la mujer le dio un pequeño golpe.

**-Siempre arruinas los momentos mas románticos que tenemos no es justo- **ella hizo un pequeño berrinche, luego ambos se miraron y soltaron a reír, cuando el azabache siente una mano jalearlo, ambos voltean encontrándose con un pequeño de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos carmín idénticos a los de su padre.

**-Oto-san ven rápido tío Ruka esta desesperado, tía Hotaru y tía Permy están apostando y extorsionando a tío Yu y tío Koko- **a la pareja le salio una pequeña gotita en la cabeza ante la declaración del pequeño, sin mas el azabache tomo en brazos al niño y se dirigieron a la puerta, Mikan seguía observando el paisaje desde la entrada del balcón con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

**-Mikan, ¿vienes?- **hablo el azabache observando a la risueña castaña siendo observada no solo por el si no también por el pequeño oji-carmín.

**-Voy-**sonrío y dio media vuelta yendo con ambos varones.

_Porque aun que todos aun no asimilaran lo que eran o dijeran que no duraría mucho, aun después de años...ese amor aun existía...y una prueba física era el pequeño castaño que ese azabache que robo mi corazón cargaba en brazos...ellos eran mi vida...y a pesar de lo que dijeran, aun siendo la mismísima Hotaru esta sería mi vida junto al hombre que mas amo en el mundo, junto a nuestro pequeño retoño...Natsume y mi pequeño Shouta, por que esta era nuestra vida...La vida juntos._

* * *

**Wiiii espero les haya gustado la primera parte, este texto no tiene mucho que lo escribí (hace apenas un mes supongo) así que no era muy extenso, este two-shot se basara en dos de mis parejas favoritas, NatsumexMikan y RukaxHotaru aunque ambas partes serán solo contadas por las mujeres (en este caso Mikan y Hotaru xDDD), ojala opinen n.n cuando vea algunos reviews subiré la segunda parte n.n.**

**Nos leemos :DDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi mis amores! Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo me costó un poco ya que aun no comprendo del todo a Hotaru pero espero les guste n.n, bien minna lo que sigue!**

**Mikan: Gakuen Alice…**

**Natsume: Ni sus personajes…**

**Ruka: Pertenecen a Akirene-chan…**

**Hotaru: Si no a Tachibana Higuchi-san.**

**Akirene: la cruda realidad TT^TT**

**Hotaru Pov.**

_Dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, ese libro de "estafa a tus amigos volumen 7" fue muy útil, pero me arrepiento de haberle regalado los volúmenes de "como conspirar con el estafador" a Permy, tengo que dejar de estafar cuando ella este cerca._

**-Hotaru-chan por favor para con esto- **me trataba de parar un hombre muy apuesto aunque odie admitirlo, el cual era de cabellos rubios ligeramente peinados y unos ojos azul cielo que denotaban preocupación y no exactamente por mi.

**-Ruka-kun no intervengas…- **hablo Permy en mi lugar a lo cual simplemente asentí dándole la razón a "mi compañera de la extorción"

**-Oka-san no se si sea buena idea decirlo pero el dinero que estas dejando que tía Hotaru le quite a Oto-san es el dinero para este mes- **el pequeño que hablo era igual a sus padres, Permy y Kokoro, y esta al escuchar eso tomo todas sus ganancias las metío a su bolso y tomo al rubio cenizo de la oreja al igual que a su hijo.

**-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, tengo que hablar seriamente con mis hombres- **ambos rubios cenizo temblaron ligeramente, en cambio yo sonreí para mis adentros ya que tendría una nueva película sobre el maltrato al hombre.

**-Bueno nosotros también nos retiramos- **Hablo Yuu que junto a su esposa Nonoko y su hijo decidieron irse, no le tome mucha importancia y recogía mis ganancias del día con una sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento bajaban Mikan junto a Natsume y Shouta, odio admitirlo pero Natsume ha hecho muy feliz a MI Mikan y eso en parte me molesta.

**-Gracias por venir chicos, Nonoko saludos para Anna y Kitsuneme- **hablo Mikan mientras la peliazul asentía y se retiraba junto a su familia y los otros, cuando voltee a ver a Mikan ella me miraba con reproche.

**-Hotaru…te estuvimos diciendo que si vas a estafar no sea frente a los niños!- **Ella comenzó a hacer un "reclamo-pataleta" por lo que iba a usar mi nueva Baka Baka Baka pero cierto rubio molesto me lo impidió.

**-Creo nosotros también nos vamos, Natsume mañana discutimos sobre el viaje a Estados Unidos- **Me paralice al escuchar sobre tal asunto, Mikan solo bajo la mirada y Natsume asintió, sentí una opresión en mi pecho al ver a Ruka con una sonrisa despidiéndose de los Hyuuga Sakura y tomando mi mano y con su brazo libre cargaba a nuestro pequeño Atsumu el cual yacía dormido en su pecho, la luna estaba radiante esa noche y sin quererlo me embelesaba ante la escena de Ruka cargando a su hijo…a NUESTRO hijo.

Llegamos a casa y Ruka llevo al pequeño a su habitación mientras yo iba por un poco de café a la cocina, al ver el reloj era ya la una de la mañana, suspire y camine con dos tazas a la sala encontrándome con ese rubio que me hacía querer tirar a un lado mi carácter frio e ir corriendo a mimarlo como tiempo atrás el mismo me lo pedía.

**-Arigatou…- **tomo entre sus calidas manos la taza que le había pasado y me senté frente a él con el entrecejo levemente fruncido a lo que el suspiro.

**-Hotaru-** le mire dándole a entender que le escuchaba **–Sé que estas molesta porque no te he mencionado lo del viaje que tengo planeado…-**

**-No estoy molesta- **conteste secamente observándolo con mi fría mirada pero el mostro una sonrisa bastante extraña mientras recargaba su lindo rostro en su mano, condenado hombre! Él sabe lo que hace agh!

**-Si no estuvieras molesta te hubieras sentado en el sillón de una pieza no en la de tres, no me hubieras tendido la taza de café si no que la hubieras puesto en la mesa para que yo la tomara y no me hubieras hecho caso a la primera a menos que haya mencionado la palabra "dinero"- **le quede mirando sin cambiar mi expresión pero por dentro me maldecía por ser muy obvia, juntarme con Mikan me ha dejado secuelas.

**-¿Por qué no me mencionaste antes lo del viaje?- **trate de evadir lo obvio causando la risa del rubio que sin que él estuviera enterado robaba mis dulces sueños pero aun así seguía un poco molesta.

**-No te lo dije porque sabía que tu si ibas a enojarte el doble de lo que se enojó Mikan cuando se enteró, dejo al pobre de Natsume en el cuarto de huéspedes una semana, eso no es nada lindo- **entrecerré los ojos…dejarle una semana en el cuarto de huéspedes era poco, debió haberlo dejado un mes ahí y sin acción, con lo pervertido que era ese oji-carmín estaría retorciéndose e implorando perdón al saber que no estaría por un mes con Mikan como él quería

**-Supongo que tienes razón…¿Cuánto durara su viaje?- **Me concentre en mi taza de café la cual estaba por terminar.

**-Aproximadamente… 3 meses- **me separe de mi taza humeante con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, causando sorpresa en ambos, baje la mirada ocultándola con mi cabello que ahora me llegaba a los hombros (N/A: se imaginan a Hotaru con el cabello largo? Yo no por más que intento xD), cuando sentí una mano en mi barbilla y un peso extra en mis labios.

**-No tienes que estar así, es lo más aproximado pero te prometo tratar de terminar el trabajo rápido para poder regresar antes junto a ustedes- **Hablo mi amado azulino cuando nos separamos de ese para mi MUY CORTO beso.

**-Entonces te iras mañana en la tarde, ¿no es así?- **Este asintió y su mirada tierna comenzó a cambiar por una más oscura.

**-Me gustaría despedirme de ti como es debido…¿te parece?- **Le mire fijamente y a los segundo me abalance sobre el besándolo con cierta desesperación, el me tomo en brazos y aun besándonos subimos a nuestra habitación, en la cual al llegar nos despojamos de nuestras ropas, sabiendo lo que venía.

Unas horas después…(10:30 a.m.)

Desperté envuelta en la sabanas moradas, al voltear a mi lado estaba vacío y solté una leve risilla.

**-Como cuando éramos adolescentes…- **hablo una voz detrás de mí y era Ruka envuelto en una bata de color azul, sentándose a mi lado y dándome un pequeño beso

**-Supuse que te habías ido…-**

**-Mi reunión con Natsume es a la una y como supongo que tanto el como yo nos acabamos de levantar después de la despedida pues no me preocupo mucho…- **me volvió a besar y no dude en corresponderle…amaba sus besos aunque ni muerta se lo diría.- **Sabes que la única manera para saber tus emociones del momento es besándote…- **eso me tomo por sorpresa y le mire interrogante, pero el solo sonrío y volvió a besarme, cuando íbamos a recomenzar lo que dejamos en la noche un teléfono nos interrumpió a lo cual Ruka maldijo por lo bajo y contesto la llamada, de un momento a otro se sonrojo fuertemente y una pequeña sonrisa surco mis labios, era tan lindo verlo sonrojado, con algo de pesar colgó y se cambió rápido.

**-Lo siento, el vuelo se adelantó y tengo que irme ahora mismo, te prometo regresar rápido- **tomo sus cosas y una maleta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y robándome otro beso salió disparado, yo me puse la pijama ya que por primera vez no tenía ganas ni de ir a mi laboratorio, me acerque al balcón de mi habitación y me senté en una de las mecedoras de mimbre, a los pocos minutos llego mi pequeño el cual al menos tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su padre y se sentó en mis piernas, acurrucándose en mi pecho.

**-Oka-san…¿Oto-san regresara de su viaje pronto?- **le mire con mi característica mirada sin sentimientos pero él sabía que era mi "mejor mirada de cariño".

**-Volverá pronto…- **él sonrió y se acurruco más dejándose arrullar por el viento que había esa mañana.

_A pesar de que no sea muy expresiva…_

_Aun cuando todos piensen que yo y Ruka no nos amamos…_

_Yo sigo queriéndoles con gran intensidad…no solo a Ruka la persona que me hizo ver lo que es sentir…_

_El que me hizo conocer el amor…_

_El que me robo mi primer beso y mi primera vez…_

_El con el que ahora estoy felizmente casada…_

_El que me dio un hermoso hijo…_

_Porque aunque no sepa expresarme muy bien todavía, ellos me aman por quien soy y saben interpretar todas mis acciones y leves gestos…_

_Porque con ellos tengo una vida plena y feliz…_

_Porque es nuestra vida y nada ni nadie nos romperá ni quebrantara…_

_Ya que esta es la vida que tenemos los tres…es…La vida juntos._

**¡Gomen!, me retrase demasiado pero estoy algo ocupada, a pesar de estar en vacaciones me tienen de cenicienta en mi casa D:, pero bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo, sinceramente me costo mucho ya que expresar a Hotaru era tremendamente difícil y creo que el personaje me salió un poco OCC pero espero les haya gustado, creo me quedo más largo que el de Mika Un.n.**

**Mikan: Hotaru me ha robado protagonismo T.T**

**Ruka: Creo ya era hora de que nos dieran más atención a Hotaru y a mi uwú**

**Hotaru: Supongo…**

**Akirene: Bueno jejeje xD, are? Donde están Natsume y Mikan? O.o?**

**Hotaru: Allá *señala una habitación que tiene una barrera de fuego***

**Akirene: U¬¬ no se pueden esperar a que termine de comentar, verdad Ru…*se da cuenta que no hay nadie y que otra habitación está custodiada por perros robots y unos leones* U¬¬ sois unos urgidos…en fin u.ú, espero les haya gustado (repetí lo se xD) y pronto traeré nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente n.n, ah! Por cierto este capi es dedicado a…*redoble de tambores* eve-tsuki espero te agrade y cuando haya más proyectos así te aviso x3, sin más que decir…janee n.n)/ *se oyen ruidos extraños en ambos cuartos y unos cuantos gritos* O/O Yo no oí nada, yo no oí nada! *se va corriendo.**


End file.
